


There's Nothing Like Me And You

by centreoftheselights



Series: Us, We, Me and You [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Overwhelmed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Schmoop, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Roman and Patton's wedding night.





	There's Nothing Like Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> Completing the trilogy with some very fluffy smut!
> 
> Title is from [Runaway by The Corrs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y_JqZkSsWU).

Roman stumbles into the bedroom, all but dropping Patton onto their bed before collapsing beside him, panting.

“See,” he gasps. “Told you – I could make it.”

Patton sits up, giggling, and strokes a hand through Roman's hair.

“Are you okay, love?”

“Just give me – a minute.” Roman grins. “You take my – breath away.”

“Aww!”

Patton kisses him, soft and quick, three times. As he pulls away, Roman leans after him, but Patton stops him with a hand on his chest.

“Breathe,” he says.

Roman sticks out his tongue, and takes several slow breaths. Patton's hand slowly strokes over the front of his suit jacket, leaving Roman's chest tingling everywhere he touches.

“You looked so gorgeous today, Ro,” he says softly.

“You too. So beautiful.” Roman runs his hand down Patton's arm. “You did an amazing job, organising all this. It was incredible.”

“It wasn't much.” Patton smiles at him even before Roman opens his mouth to disagree – “But yes, I'll take the compliment. It was a lot of hard work, but you – we _both_ – deserved it.”

“We deserved this.” Roman rests his forehead against Patton's. “We deserve each other.”

Their lips meet again, slow and melting into each other, letting all the stress and hubbub of the day drain out of them. Patton hooks one leg over Roman's, half in his lap, and both Roman's hands are cupping Patton's face, a gentle barely-there touch that brushes along his hairline.

“So –” Another kiss. “My love, did you –” Another. “Did you have anything planned for tonight?”

Patton shakes his head softly.

“I… have a few surprises for the honeymoon,” he admits. “But I didn't want you to feel like it was… expected. Like you had to, just cause of tradition, or –”

“I want this,” Roman reassures him. “It's been a good long while since I haven't wanted you, my heart.” Then he hesitates. “Do you – Patton, darling, I would never expect you to – if you feel at all uncomfortable, tradition can go to –”

Patton hooks an arm around Roman's neck, and kisses him firmly.

“If you want this,” he says, his voice a little lower than normal, “then there's nothing in the world I want more than to make love to my husband for the first time.”

“Ohhh…”

Their lips meet again, more passionate this time, but still achingly slow. They have all the time in the world: they have all night, they have their whole lives. They move against each other, mouths, breaths, _hearts_ finding a perfect, practised rhythm. Patton's hands grip Roman's back and bury themselves in his hair, and even as Roman pulls away, Patton mouths one last kiss, softly against his jaw.

“Patton, I – could we –” Roman takes a breath, trying to collect himself, trying to be brave enough to ask for what he wants.

“Something you want us to do?” Patton asks, lips almost on Roman's ear – and then a moment later, they are.

“How tired are you?” Roman asks first, not wanting Patton to feel pressured into more than he can handle.

Patton pulls back from Roman's neck.

“Well, I'm not going to be performing any astounding feats of athleticism tonight,” Patton says, “but I'm still awake, and we can sleep 'til noon tomorrow if we want. What is it you're asking for?”

“Could we –” Roman blushes, and ducks his head a little. “Tonight, I want to feel you.”

Patton's eyes widen a little as he understands. It isn't something Roman asks for often – he finds it overwhelming a lot of the time. But Patton smiles.

“That works for me!” he replies. “In fact, it works with what I wanted to ask for.”

“Mhmm?” Roman asks, wrapping one of Patton's curls around his finger. “And what's that?”

“I want to take this slow,” Patton says. He tugs on Roman's tie to pull him in for another kiss. “I want to take my time with you.”

A shiver runs down Roman's spine, from top to bottom, and he makes a soft noise of pleasure into Patton's mouth.

“That sounds perfect.”

They stay like that for a while, covering each other with gentle kisses, slowly losing jackets, vests, ties. By the time Patton pulls off his shirt, he's straddling Roman's lap, both of them breathing a little faster. Roman wraps his arms around Patton and rests his forehead against his love's chest, pressing gentle kisses against the soft, beautiful curve of Patton's belly.

Then Patton's hands slip under the untucked hem of Roman's shirt, and his nail scrape bluntly down Roman's sides.

Roman moans. He has a weakness for being scratched, and Patton knows it. He looks up at his husband, who's grinning.

“I love it when I get to hear you sing,” Patton comments, blithely.

“For you, love? Any time – _aah_!” Roman groans as Patton scratches again, harder.

Well, two can play at that game. Roman reaches up, burying both hands in Patton's curls, and tugging his head gently back as he kisses Patton's neck. Patton lets out a surprised squeak, that quickly turns into a stuttering sigh of pleasure.

“Do you want to take this a little further up the bed?” Roman asks against Patton's neck.

“Mmm, please,” Patton replies. “And less clothes while we're at it.”

Patton climbs off his lap with one last, lingering kiss, and Roman quickly shucks off his shirt and trousers, until he's in nothing but his briefs. He pauses briefly to grab a couple of items from the drawer, then turns back to the bed.

Patton is waiting in nothing but his boxers, pillow ready-placed at hip height.

“Have I mentioned recently that you're gorgeous?” Roman asks, as he climbs back onto the bed with Patton.

“You might have said something about it,” Patton answers with a smile. “Say, a couple of nights ago –”

Roman groans.

“Whatever video Remy showed you from my bachelor party –”

“Rem has videos?” Patton asks, excitedly. “No, I meant – you were really drunk enough you don't remember calling me?”

Roman's eyes go wide.

“I don't,” he admits. “What did I –”

“You mostly just told me how pretty I was, and how amazing, and how much you loved me.” Patton brushes Roman's hair back. “I was asleep, so you left a voicemail, although I'm not sure you realised I wasn't on the line. It was very sweet, but not very coherent, I'm afraid.”

“Well, I shall have to remedy that at once!” Roman insists. “Let me see… did I tell you that your laugh is as sweet as birdsong, and your smile as bright as a firework? Or that your eyes are like a calm lake, sparkling with all the possibilities of a bright summer's day?”

Those eyes were right in front of him now, wide and softer-looking without a pair of glasses in the way, crinkling at the corners as Patton grins mischievously.

“If you had, then I would have told _you_ that I'd rather watch you blush than watch the sun set.”

Roman bites his lip, feeling his face start to heat up.

“There you go, just like that!” Patton presses a kiss to each cheek. “I'd have said that I love how strong you are, how safe it makes me feel when you hold me in your arms. That your kisses taste better than snickerdoodles and your hugs are better than hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

Roman's face is hot, but he doesn't try to hide away like he once would have. He pulls Patton close, their legs tangling together, and kisses him again.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Oh, and!” Patton beams. “Your ass reminds me of an omelette.”

Roman giggles. He knows when a pun is coming.

“Go on, tell me why.”

“Because it's eggs-cellent!”

They kiss again, laughing into each other's mouths, and Patton gives said ass a soft squeeze.

“Hey, Patton?” Roman asks. “Are you a beaver?”

Patton's eyes light up. “No, why…?”

“Because.” Roman's hand caresses Patton's face. “ _Damn_.”

Patton breaks into helpless laughter, shaking against Roman as he buries his face in the crook of Roman's neck. He surfaces a minute later, gasping for air, smile still stretched wide across his face. Roman presses kisses to his dimples and the creased lines of his forehead, until Patton calms enough to capture his mouth again.

“I. Love. You. So. Much,” Patton murmurs, punctuating each word with a kiss.

They kiss again, and again, each a little deeper, a little more insistent. Hands running over each other's bodies, they press together, revelling in the soft slide of skin against skin. Roman's at least half-hard, and he can feel Patton is too, but that ache of need is nothing compared with his desire for _Patton_ – to be here, sharing in the experience that is Patton, drinking in the beingness of him, of their shared love, of their _union_.

Roman tangles his legs up in Patton's, wanting to be touching every inch of him. In return, Patton puts a hand on his hip, pulling them flush against one another, and their lips break apart for a moment as they both moan softly at the pressure. Things start moving a little faster – hands, kisses, heartbeats – as they cling to each other like they're trying to occupy the same space.

Then Patton pushes Roman down against the bed, rolling on top of him.

“Is this okay?” he asks softly.

“This is wonderful,” Roman answers. “You're wonderful, my heart.”

Patton grinds his hips down, slow and deliberate against Roman's. Roman moans loudly.

“And you're gorgeous.” Patton runs a finger under the elastic of Roman's boxers. “Time for these to come off?”

Roman nods, and lifts his hips while Patton pulls his boxers off. He wriggles out of his own as well, before checking that the pillow is securely tucked under Roman's hips.

“Ready to keep going?”

“Yes!” Roman laughs, and tosses him the tube of lube.

“Impatient already?” Patton teases. “I did tell you I was going to take my time…”

He crawls back on top of Roman as he speaks, pressing another kiss to his lips. Roman lets his hips fall into a soft rhythm, grinding small circles against Patton, the dry burn of friction delicious but also not nearly enough –

He barely even notices Patton uncapping the lube, until suddenly there's a slick finger rubbing at his entrance. Roman bites his lip in anticipation.

Patton chuckles softly.

“Remember to breathe, love.”

Roman takes a slow breath in, as Patton's finger presses inside him. It's strange for the first few seconds – it always is, in Roman's experience. But then Patton presses a little deeper, and kisses Roman's collarbone, and Roman stops worrying and starts feeling good.

Starts feeling _Patton_ making him feel good.

Patton's fingers are moving slowly inside him, making him moan with pleasure and roll his hips into the motion. Heat is pooling in his stomach and radiating along every limb, making him feel tense with excitement and loose with relaxation all at once. Patton's stomach is pressed against his cock, rubbing softly each time their bodies shift against one another. Roman can feel Patton's cock, a hard line against the inside of his thigh, but his arms aren't long enough to get a hand on it, to make Patton feel as good as he's feeling right now.

So he shows his love with his mouth instead. He pants and moans and gasps with pleasure, letting Patton hear just how much he's enjoying this. He presses kisses to every part of Patton he can reach – his forehead, his cheeks, tracing his tongue along Patton's ears to hear him groan at the feeling. And of course, he kisses Patton's beautiful, soft lips, over and over again, with Roman's hands roaming freely over Patton's face and shoulders and chest, as though he's trying to touch every centimetre of Patton's skin with gentleness and love.

At one point, Patton's fingers curve in a certain way and it feels like fire burning inside Roman. He sucks in a hiss of breath and Patton stills.

“Was that a good or bad noise?”

“Prostate,” Roman answers between gritted teeth.

“That okay?”

Roman shakes his head, and Patton pulls his fingers out halfway, and Roman can breathe again.

“It's too much right now,” he explains. “Too fast.”

“Okay.” Patton kisses him softly. “Thanks for telling me. You okay to keep going?”

“Yes!” Roman answers, without hesitation. Before he's even done speaking, Patton is pressing his hand deeper again, and Roman is left stuttering into another groan of pleasure.

It's easy to get lost in each other like this, to let a slow rhythm of motion become the basis to a symphony of touches and moans and gasps. Gradually, Patton scissors Roman open, each stretch building on the pleasure inside him, until somehow, without even noticing it, the heat in Roman's veins has ignited into flame. All at once, the need for more becomes urgent.

“Patton,” Roman whines, “Patton, _please_. I want more.”

“You don't have to beg, darling.”

“I know.” Roman smirks. “Patton, my heart, _please_ , Patton, need you –”

“Oh, really?” Patton teases back. “You want me inside you, honey?”

“Please, _yes_ , want to feel you in me!”

“And are you sure you're ready for me?”

“Patton…”

Roman gasps as Patton pulls his fingers out, leaving Roman feeling strangely empty. He hastens to pass Patton a condom, and watches with wide eyes as he slides it onto himself, stroking himself slowly to spread a palmful of lube over his cock.

Roman blinks up at him.

“You're so gorgeous,” he says, softly.

Patton chuckles. “You have no idea how beautiful you look right now.”

Roman's knees are already drawn up against his chest, but Patton puts a gentle hand on each of Roman's thighs, pushing them up a little higher as he lowers himself back on top of Roman.

“Are you ready, Mr Hart?”

“I –” Roman's brain stutters to a standstill, because oh goodness, that's _who he is now_. “Uh. Yeah?”

Patton smiles at him, soft and tender.

“I love you,” he says.

“I love you,” Roman echoes back, “with all my heart.”

Then Patton presses inside him, and both of them moan with pleasure.

Despite all the time spent warming up, nothing could make this moment anything but overwhelming. He can feel Patton everywhere – not just inside him, but on top of him, their bodies pressed together, and Patton's hand stroking through his hair, the smell of Patton in his lungs and his ring on Roman's finger and beautiful, wonderful love for Patton bursting in his chest.

It's as close as the two of them could possibly be… and it's _almost_ close enough.

Roman holds Patton tight against him, legs wrapped around his hips and arms curling up around his back. He doesn't move yet though, and when Roman uncurls his face from Patton's shoulder, he finds Patton watching him.

“Still with me, Ro?”

“There's nowhere else I'd rather be.”

Their lips meet, almost shyly, achingly tender as they treasure this moment between the two of them. They breathe as one, letting their mouths move together, tongues exploring one another's mouths.

It's only when Roman starts to grasp at Patton's hips that Patton finally, inch by inch, starts to move. He sets a slow rhythm between their bodies, only rolling his hips slightly at first. Roman sighs and hums with pleasure, reacting to every slide and press with his voice and his kisses and his body, hips pressing back against Patton as best he can in this position.

Slowly, the tempo picks up between them, both of them burning together with pleasure, Patton letting out little sighs and gasps now even as Roman cries out _loud_. Every catch and slide of their bodies sparks ecstasy, not just from the friction but from knowing that Patton is right here with him. This is exactly what he wanted – Patton, incredible, irreplaceable Patton, his love, his only, his _husband_ , his forever and always, to have and to hold and to shout it from the rooftops –

“Love? What's wrong?”

Patton stills, looking concerned, and it's only when he brushes a thumb over Roman's cheek that Roman realises he's crying.

“It's not –” Roman shakes his head, struggling to form words.

“We can stop –”

“No!” Roman digs his heels into Patton's hips and clutches at his shoulders, trying to hold him in place, hold him in this perfect moment. “Please, don't stop. I'm fine. I… I love you so much.”

Patton frowns, still not understanding. “If this is too much…”

“It's perfect,” Roman says, his face burning. “I – I'm so happy, Patton. I'm crying _because_ I love you so much. Because you're mine, and I get to have this, with you –”

Roman strokes a hand over Patton's face, which has gone soft.

“Oh. Oh, love. I – I love you so much, too.” Patton smiles, and Roman realises he looks a little misty-eyed. “Oh, now you've gone and set me off. Roman, I love you.”

He leans his forehead against Roman's, and they stay that for a moment, just holding onto each other. A couple more teardrops splash down Roman's cheeks, and he doesn't know if they're his or Patton's. It doesn't matter. Gently, Patton kisses them away.

It's beautiful. But Roman wants more.

Slowly, languidly, he rolls his hips upwards. He hears Patton's breath catch in his throat at the motion.

“You sure you're good to keep going?” he asks, his voice dropping to a low purr.

“I'm sure,” Roman says. “It's overwhelming but – a good kind, you know? I'll tell you if I need to stop.”

“Okay.” Patton kisses him once more, then starts moving again, long, deliberate strokes of his hips that have Roman keening with pleasure.

“You're so beautiful,” Patton tells him. “The sounds you make are just gorgeous, the hottest thing I've ever heard.”

“Pat –” Roman gasps between moans. “I'm not – I can't –”

“You don't need to do anything,” Patton cuts him off. “Except fall apart for me. I love watching you writhing in pleasure, knowing it's me who put you there, knowing that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this –”

Roman can feel his face, burning red, and there are tears in his eyes again, and Patton's hand is on his cock and this is _perfect, Patton,_ _love you,_ _please don't stop_ –

“So open, so handsome, so responsive for me, letting me hear just how good I'm making you feel –”

The fire in Roman's veins is overwhelming him, making him desperate, until he can't form words any more and he's left moaning and whining as his pleasure continues to grow.

“I'm so lucky to have you Ro, so lucky you chose me, so lucky you let me be the one to love you. And now we're married, and the whole world knows you're mine, that I'm the one who makes you fall apart, so gorgeous for me, I love you so much, please, Roman –”

They fall over the edge together. Roman shouts Patton's name, echoingly loud, while Patton's body tenses in his arms and he huffs out sharp, hard breaths against Roman's neck. They cling to each other, wave after wave of pleasure breaking across and within and between them both. The tension eases out of their bodies, and they kiss one last time, sloppy with tiredness.

Roman laughs a little against Patton's mouth.

“What?” Patton asks, a smile tugging at his lips.

“I love you,” is the only answer Roman has.

“I know,” Patton answers. “I love you too.”

He pulls out of Roman carefully, ties off the condom and stumbles into the bathroom with it, a little unsteady on his feet. Roman grabs a handful of tissues to dab at the come cooling on his stomach, but he's grateful when Patton returns with a warm washcloth.

“Thanks, love.” Roman cleans himself up as Patton crawls back onto the bed, this time getting under the covers. He joins Patton there a few moments later, but when he goes to lie down, Patton prods him and hands him a glass of water.

“Ugh, fine.” Roman pulls a face, nestling against Patton's chest instead for the time being.

“You good?” Patton asks.

“I'm incredible.” Roman bites his lip. “Was that… okay? The crying?”

“Of course, Ro!” Patton strokes a hand through his hair. “You can always show me how you feel, you know that. I thought it was sweet, actually.”

“Tomorrow, in Paris, I want to eat you out until you forget your own name.”

Patton laughs. “I think I'd be happy to let you try. You done drinking?”

Roman downs the last of the water. “My arms are at your service.”

They turn off the lamps and both lie down, Patton curled up in his usual position against Roman's chest, against Roman's heart. Their hands are clasped together, and Roman traces his fingers over Patton's ring with reverent gentleness, his joy glowing bright as the sun inside his chest.

“Good night, my wonderful prince,” Patton says. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Roman presses a soft kiss to the back of Patton's neck, and drifts happily into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on my Discord! <https://discord.gg/SM7JVze>


End file.
